Growth Spurt
by Snowflakessy
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou has grown up... fast... so fast that a small group of Shinigami discussed about it, wanting to know the tenth captain's secret...They didn't imagine the said taicho will overhear them.


**Hi! It's me again. **

**A new one-shot. I was bored so I decided to write something about Hitsugaya's future growth spurt, just for fun! :D I didn't imagine the end to be like that but I think it's okay. **

**About Love beyond death, I'm currently writing chapter 3. I only wrote the beginning but I think I'll update Wednesday or at the end of next week if i'm really lazy. **

**Finally, I wanted to thanks everyone who reviewed Like a watermelon (& LBD). It was a real pleasure to read your kind comments and I hope you'll follow my futures stories! Oh and I noticed that a few people add LaW as favorite story, it makes me happy believe me, but I don't get why they don't tell me what they think....**

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own Bleach! **

**Have you guys seen episode 230? Hyorinmaru is so cool and Tobiume is absolutely awesome!!! Sode no Shirayuki was exactly like I imagined her to be! A filler arc that looks for once interesting!**

**I talk too much, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Growth Spurt**

In Soul Society, Hitsugaya Toushirou was known to be the cold hearted strong captain of the tenth division. The once in a century prodigy, Soul Society has been blessed with. He was feared, admired and most of all respected by all Shinigami. Like the captain of the sixth division, Kuchiki Byakuya, he was rarely surprised and his face often showed annoyance and indifference.

Everyone in the tenth division was proud to be under him. To have the once in a century prodigy Captain was an honor.

Indeed, the white haired captain was famous. First, of course for his genius allowing him to be the youngest captain of the history, second for his amazing skilled capacities and the strongest ice-element zanpaktou, Hyorinmaru. And third, because of his ridiculous height he was always teased about. Of course, everyone made fun at his expense secretly, no one would like to be frozen for a century or two or be at the wrong side of Hyorinmaru. They weren't insane.

So when the chibi captain suddenly grown, it made a real fuss all over Seireitei.

Unknowingly to him, he's been the center of all the discussion. Everyone actually wondered _how _he managed to grow so fast. Nobody could actually believe that he could grow so fast.

No longer could they tease him about his height since he was now as tall as Ichigo.

In the first district of Rugonkai, a small group of five Shinigami gathered together in a restaurant, talking about the hot topic of these last weeks: Hitsugaya-taicho's sudden growth spurt.

"So… what do you think he took to manage to grow so fast?" A brown haired man named Matsuda asked, looking at his companions. He wouldn't complain to grow a few inches taller like Hitsugaya.

"Maybe it's vitamins. I heard by someone of the tenth that his taicho has been eating a lot, lately." Someone answered.

"I don't think so, Nagashima. If he eats a lot, it's a consequence of his growth not the cause. Or else he'd have grown bigger in size not taller. Perhaps, he took something from the living world? I heard from Inoue-san that children from their world drink a lot of milk to help them grow and stronger! She said that milk contains a lot of … euh… what was that? I think it was something called ca…cali…calium? Calcaire…? No, no it was… shit… AH! Calcium! It was calcium! Inoue-san told me that calcium help their bones getting stronger."

Everyone ooh-ed in amazement.

"It must be that! It's very famous and common in the living world."

A shy girl lifted her arm, hesitantly.

"Maybe it's just because he had matured, you know? He's becoming an adult and thus has to grow up… I don't think Hitsugaya-taicho takes anything. He's just in what we call _puberty_. "

"Ow come on Hoshimura! It's _impossible_ to grow so fast even in puberty! Did you take a glance at him? One day, he's still the little captain everyone knows and the day after, he's as tall as Kurosaki-taicho! Even Matsumoto-fukutaicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho are completely stunned by that. I heard Matsumoto-fukutaicho talked about it with Kira and Hisagi fukutaicho!" Matsuda replied.

"Yeah, she even asked her taicho if he took anything but he denied it."

"Well, maybe Kurotsuchi-taicho gave him something. Who knows? We all know the twelfth division can make anything."

Everyone shuddered at the mention of the twelfth captain division.

"I don't think Hitsugaya-taicho is that desperate to…" Matsuda looked up too see the object of their discussion standing in front of them, eyebrows raised, a forced smile at his face.

"Hitsugaya-taicho isn't that desperate to what?" The said captain narrowed his eyes at the terrified group, his voice as icy as his eyes.

"Hit---Hitsugaya-taicho! We're… euh… we were just talking about…" Matsuda desperately glanced at his comrades for help but all of them seemed totally frozen by the icy glare the prodigy gave them.

"Ne, ne Hitsugaya-kun… calm down. They were just discussing… " A small delicate hand rested on his shoulder, soothing him.

"I am perfectly calm, Hinamori. And it's Hitsugaya-taicho!" He glanced over his shoulder, scolding.

"Hai, hai. Come on, let's go or our dinner will be cold."

After giving the famous cold glance at the petrified group, he turned around and left the place. Hinamori bowed at them slightly, smiling at them. They left, letting the five Shinagami exhaled, relieved.

"I thought I saw my last time coming." Nagashima said.

"We're lucky Hinamori-fukutaicho was able to restrain him from killing us." Hoshimura muttered.

"Hitsugaya-taicho is more terrifying than ever with his height." Matsuda shivered. It seemed to him that the place got colder than before…

All of them nodded, silently agreeing to _never_ talk about it, ever; and to stay away as far as possible from the tenth captain.

As they were walking to the fifth division, Hinamori scowled at him, disapproving his attitude from earlier while he smirked smugly, very proud of himself.

"You shouldn't have done this, Shiro-chan. They looked very scared; I thought Hoshimura-san was going to pass out."

He sneered. "Che, they shouldn't talk about their superior like that. Serves them right. And don't call me Shiro-chan!"

She rolled her eyes. "They're scared of you now."

"It was the purpose, yeah."

The street was empty; the only Shinigami presents were doing their rounds, saluting their superiors as they passed.

She smiled, acknowledging them before she shook her head, sighing. "But you know, I too wonder how you manage to grow so fast. Tell me your secret." She leaned on him putting his arm on her shoulder as she looked up.

He smirked. "Why should I tell you? I'm a captain; I have to keep my secrets."

She pouted, unhappy. "Your secret is safe is with me, I swear I won't tell anyone!"

He chuckled a bit, pulling her closer to him. "You're a terrible liar, Bed-wetter. There's no way I'll tell you. Nope, not a chance."

"Mou, Hidoi Shiro-chan!" She playfully smacked him who kissed lightly her hair in response.

They arrived at her quarters and after closing the door behind him; Hitsugaya posed their dinner at the table while she continuously asked him about his secret and put his arm around her. Startled, she looked up, meeting hungry lustful eyes. She couldn't help but blush at his intense glare. Leaning down, he brushed slightly her lips before whispering:

"I don't feel like eating anymore. Do you?" He kissed her neck, grinning when he heard her gasp and felt her clenching at him closer. He looked at her, smug. Unable to speak, she just managed to shake her head before being lifted up. She let her arms rest around his neck as she put her legs around his waist; she let a small sigh escape her lips.

"_How does he manage to do that? He always managed to distract me enough for me to forget everything." _She thought as his left hand caressed her silken face. She leaned her face on his soft touch, her lips turning up slightly. She was completely intoxicated by him, his very presence, and his scent. She may not have been aware of that before, but in the deepest bottom of her heart, she knew she's always been his. She couldn't imagine herself without him as he would never think of a world without her. They were everything to each other.

"I love you Shiro-chan." She declared, gazing at him lovingly as she held him tighter. His beautiful emerald eyes met hers as he grinned at her. He has always been hers. He has always known it, even as a child that she'll be his everything. He protected her from everyone who dared to hurt her in any way back in their life in Rugonkai, he joined her at the Shinigami Academy and he trained and trained and surpassed her to make sure she'll be safe. As far as he knew, she's always been the center of his world.

"You're my everything." He kissed her, tasting hungrily her lips. She tasted like fresh peaches. She kissed him as fiercely as him. Her hands gently caressed his white soft hair as she put her body closer to his; desperately wanting to feel him while his hands caressed her back in circle motions. As her hands left his hairs to undress him he moved into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**_Read&Review!_**

**I didn't dare to go to far since I never writed anything rated M! :p So let's just say that I let you work your imagination to think what happened behind close doors! I'm sure you have a lot of imagination! **

**I know that the growth spurt part was a bit forgotten at the end but as I wrote , it just happened to be like that and I didn't wanted to change. **

**Hitsugaya succeeded in distrating her from asking about his growth spurt! How could he have answer anyway? Maybe he did take a lot of milk + I'm sure sleeping with Hinamori at his side makes him sleep more soudly. He's just more relax....**

**I actually thought about doing a collection of One-shots since I like writing little stories like that.... but i'm still unsure...**

**What do you think guys? Should I?**

**Don't forget to _Review!_ Or I'm asking Kazeshini to go visit you at night! :p (Though I'm sure there's a lot of people who'll be glad to have him...)**


End file.
